


Of Coffee and Piggyback Rides

by Devidlg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And likes to pretend she's a viking, Bruce is amused, Darcy gets a piggyback ride, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy loves riding Thor. But not in the sexy way. (But they're bros so it's cool.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Piggyback Rides

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is possible thanks to the amazing work of my spectacular beta [ Joy](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)! Go check out [her stuff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper/) it's AMAZING!!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr! You can find me at [devidlg](http://devidlg.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Oh and I own nothing recognizable.

It was a Tuesday when Darcy and Jane finally finished moving into Stark Tower. It had taken three weeks of back and forth flights from England to get it all moved, and Darcy hadn't slept well because of the stupid jetlag. But they were finally, blessedly unpacked. Darcy wanted Jane to sleep, but of course one of her newly installed doohickeys started beeping and then Jane was sucked into "Science Land!" and probably wouldn't return for the next few hours, so Darcy left a mug of coffee on the scientist's desk with a Post-it note that read "Out to find more coffee. Don't blow anything up." Jane probably wouldn't notice the note, but at least Darcy could say she tried.

Darcy peaked out into the hall, hoping the break room was close by, but alas, the only thing in sight were labs. Darcy decided that if she was going on a coffee quest, she'd need a noble steed to get her there. She pulled out her phone and texted Thor, who was by her side three minutes later.

Jane, who was still stranded in the land of science, didn't even look up from her machine when Thor burst into the lab. He saw his soulmate hunched over her work and smiled, then came over to Darcy.

"Greetings, Lady Darcy. How fare you today?" He asks with his ear to ear grin.

"I'll admit I've been better, dude. I am so tired that I can't even go find coffee, and that's just wrong. So I need a ride down to the break room. Wherever it may be. It'll be like an adventure."

Thor laughed, "Come, Lady Darcy, we shall go forth and find your coffee."

Darcy loved getting piggyback rides from Thor. The dude had the perfect shoulders for it, and he was stupid tall, so when she was on his back, she was taller than everyone. She was even taller than Captain America, which was a fairly big deal if you asked her. Also, the man was built. And if Darcy had wandering hands when she got up or down, well, Thor didn't seem to notice. So on their trek through the halls of floor 62 of Stark Tower, that's exactly where Darcy was; sitting like a Queen atop Thor's shoulders. It was a good life.

They finally found an empty break room six doors down, but alas no one had gotten around to stocking it with any supplies.  
"Thor, there is no coffee in here, we must venture to distant lands to get it. Or just up a floor or two."

  
Jarvis, the super cool AI that lived in the ceiling, directed them to floor 64, which happened to be Doctor Banner's lab floor. When the elevator opened, Thor and Darcy quickly found the break room and began their raid. It may or may not have made Darcy feel like a Viking.

Halfway through their thieving, the break room door opened to a fluffy-haired man in a purple shirt standing in the doorway. He looked at the large amounts of caffeine piled in both of Darcy and Thor's arms, and then to Darcy on Thor's shoulders. He blinked then chuckled slightly.

"Do you ride on the shoulders of Asgardian royalty often?"

Darcy won't have anyone judging her for enjoying herself. "Thor gives the best piggyback rides, so screw you."  
Then his words processed and she almost fell off her prince-slash-steed. "Oh my god! Those were my words!"

Thor turned and faced to face the man and opened his arms, dropping all the stolen coffee, and clasping the man on the shoulder.

"Congratulations friend Banner, on the discovery of your other half!"

"You're Dr. Banner? The Bruce Banner? The one who turns into the second coolest Avenger when he gets angry?"

Bruce nodded slowly, brows furrowed in a way Darcy found extremely adorable.

"Only the second coolest?"

"Well, Thor carries me places. So he was first, but I think you being my soulmate gives you enough points to be at the same level of coolness as Thor. We can talk about what you can do to beat him later, you know, when we don't have Thor in the room." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

She saw the tips of his ears turn red.

"You're going to be trouble, aren't you?"

"You'll love every second of it, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking. "But Devi, Bruce doesn't drink coffee cause of the Hulk." I know. It's not his coffee. It's coffee that he stores there for when Tony inevitably busts into the lab to do science things.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Love Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563182) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL)




End file.
